undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation/Issue 17
This is Issue 17 of Radiation. Issue 17 “Do you have any idea how to use that thing?” Alex asked, looking sceptically at Gon. “Can’t be that difficult.” Gon said and took the bazooka in his hands. As Graham looked at the bazooka, he realized that he knew how to use it. It was weird, because he had never seen one before. He hadn’t even played any video games or anything, involving a bazooka. He just found himself knowing how to use it. “All right.” Gon said, loading a rocket into the bazooka. He aimed at the front door of the grocery store. “I guess it’s just about pulling the trigger.” “No!” Graham cried out. He grabbed the bazooka out of Gon’s hands and began doing some stuff, pressing buttons, changing some levers. “What are you doing, kid?” Gon asked annoyed. Graham aimed the bazooka, knowing that the blast wouldn’t hurt them from this range. Where he knew that from, he didn’t know. He fired, creating a huge hole in the wall. Zombies flew everywhere, and allowed the four people to escape. “Well done, kid.” Jed said, patting Graham on the shoulder. Meanwhile in Tonopah, Molly had taken a break from the food distribution, now sitting in Elise and Sam’s tent. Sam, who was a former communications officer, had powered up a coffee machine, using a car battery. The three were now drinking coffee, discussing the actions from earlier that day. Steve had threatened Molly, after what he thought was an unfair distribution. “Don’t worry.” Sam said, sipping his coffee. “He wouldn’t hurt anyone.” “You don’t know that.” Molly said again. She had been saying that everytime Sam or Elise had tried to comfort her. She was obviusly very nervous. “He hasn’t always been like that.” Elise said, looking into her coffee. “He was a nice kid. I used to be his teacher in english and history.” “Maybe someone has made him angry.” Sam said. Elise was a retired teacher, known by almost everyone in Tonopah. She is known for being the person who has lived in Tonopah the longest time. Her entire life, actually. 71 years. Sam had only lived in Tonopah since they got married, which was when Elise were 26 and Sam 30. Sam lived in Goldfield before that, working in the Tonopah Air Force Station. “What do you mean?” Molly asked. “Those abilities, or whatever you call ‘em,” Sam began. “What if someone could, I don’t know, augment or induce anger in other people.” “Who would that be, sweetie?” Elise said, sipping her coffee. “We wouldn’t hurt Molly like that, and I don’t think Neil nor Mr. Baldwin would neither.” “Could be Molly herself for all we know.” Sam argued. “Maybe we don’t know we’re doing it?” “Could be.” Molly muttered. “I don’t know... these abilities are so confusing.” That was when somebody yelled from outside the tent. “Molly West!” The voice of Steve yelled. “Are you in there?!” People outside could be heard muttering as Molly, Elise and Sam went ouside to face Steve, who was standing with a gun aimed at Molly. “I told you...” Steve said, shaking with adrenaline. “I’ll kill you.” He placed his finger on the trigger, nobody dared to do anything, fearing the gun would go off. Then Molly realized how scared she was, and how more and more clouds began appearing as she got more and more scared. She figured that could be her fault. Maybe, she thought, she could control the weather. For all she knew, she could. Of course, it could have been Elise or Sam or Steve or anyone in the crowd. But Molly figured she could give it a go. Then the ligthing stoke Steve, and he died instantly. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues